From initiates to Trainers
by dauntlesschocolatecake
Summary: The gang are all now trainers! This is their story in the eyes of Tris. There will be awkward moments, fourtris moments, and moments where you will want to kill someone! This is my first fanfic so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The gang huddled around our usual lunch table.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Christina asked. Christina is my best friend, she's dating Will. Uriah is dating Marlene, I am dating Four.(Tobias) and Zeke, Al, and Lynn are single.

"Not sure." Said Zeke. Zeke is usually the one who throws the parties. Him or Uriah, which makes sense because their brothers.

"It's our last night before were officially trainers." Marlene states in a mournful tone.

"We could head to the pit and play candor or dauntless." Will says.

"We can do that any old night, this has to be big!" Zeke says while looking at the table as everyone nods and agrees.

"What about a rooftop party?" I ask. The stars look so beautiful at night up on the roof. Plus there's beer and music.

"Ya." Uriah says wagging his finger and nodding his head. "Ya! A rooftop party!"

"Beer, music, babes! Im there!" Zeke practically yells. "I get the alcohol, Al can you get the music?" Al nods. "Great, Christina invite everyone in dauntless."

"I'm on it" Christina says with a overly determined look.

"Will can you get some strobe lights?"

"Sure, I think there's some still hidden from last time."

"Guys it's going to be tonight so we gotta work fast." Zeke takes a bites from his dauntless cake and then gets up and leaves, most likely arranging tonight.

"Tris, Marlene, we gotta run too. We need to choose our outfits for tonight!" Chris motions for us to follow her as she walks through the door heading up to her apartment. I give Tobias a quick peck on the lips and I lean in to whisper in his ear.

"I'll see you tonight." I say giving him a smile as Marlene and I run to catch up with Christina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christina dragged me up the stairwell leading to her apartment. She finally released me to use both hands to look for her keys. Once shes found them Chris unlocks the door and we step in. I had forgotten that Chris was moving so when I saw boxes on boxes on boxes thrown everywhere around the room I started gaping. Some were empty and some were full. Chris walks in the mess and starts searching for the perfect outfit.

"Chris this is a mess!" I say, my mouth still partially gaping.

"Chill, I'm moving in a week. I have time."

I decide to let her handle this one, at least until the day before. I start moving items out of the way, searching through boxes, and mentally deciding what looks good together. When someone finds a possibility for tonight, they throw it on the bed to be examined later. In 20 minutes we have a good amount of outfits sprawled all over the bed. Christina picks a black cocktail dress with a low scoop neck and pairs it with open toed 4" heels. Marlene chooses a black (Marlene thinks it's dark navy blue, but it's black) dress that is tight on the chest and waist the looses up a bit on the legs until about mid thigh, she wears closed toed kitten heels (2"). And they both decide that I should wear a purple tank and pair it with a black skater skirt and I add my black converse. We take our showers, shave our legs, and get dressed. I check my watch, 7:34, the party is at 8.

"26 minutes guys." I tell them. They squeal! A beep erupts from Christina's but, another text message. She sent out the invites via text and now whenever someone replies we hear an annoying ding ding ding-a-ling-a-ling erupting from the device. It was only until she turned the ringer off that we got some rest from it.

"That makes 142 coming tonight!" Another beep. "143!"

I check my watch again: 7:39.

"21 minutes!" I say trying to stay on topic.

"Right okay!" Chris say with her determined face on. Marlene retrieves a chair from the corner and puts it in front of the vanity.

"Sit Tris." Marlene says with a stern face.

I do as she says. Wondering what changed her mood so fast.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Marlene giggles excitedly, coming back to her old self. They grab my face a put various things on. My eyes are opening and shutting so much I barely have time to see what the heck they are putting one! I catch a glimpse of my self in the mirror and stare. Back in abnegation, looking in a mirror is the number one rule you can't break. As I look at my self I realize that finally I am not that abnegation girl. I am Tris! And I look good! Finally they finish me and move on to them selves. At 8:17 we are ready. It's time to party!

**Thanks guys for reading! I realized Shauna wasn't in the last one so I added her! (Thank you reader) tell me what you think of this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christina, Marlene, and I walk to the roof. I laugh in my head at the sight of Christina and Marlene walking up stairs in their heels. I choose comfortable black converse high tops. One more flight of stairs and we will be on the roof. I can already hear the strong beat of the music, along with a distant group chanting "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" I realize that the butterflies in my stomach are getting hungrier and hungrier. I'm not really nervous it's just excitement, and that one shot I did before we came.

Once we reach the roof I am amazed at what I see. A DJ stands in the corner by the railing spinning disks and banging his head. Everyone is on the dance floor, a few stray couples are making out in corners and some single people are sitting on fold up chairs that have been set up next to the beer stand. Uriah sees us walk in from his spot near the beer stand and shoves his plastic cup in the hand of the guy he was talking to. He approaches us, looks right at Marlene and says

"Damn, you look beautiful." To which Marlene blushes then takes Uriah's arm which guides her to the dance floor. Christina then sees Will and darts after him before he disappears in the massive mob. That leaves me alone. I wonder where Tobias is... I head over to the beer stand to observe and hopefully loosen up. I'm almost halfway done with my beer when someone from behind snatches it out of my hand.

"Hey!" I turn around to see a tall figure grinning down at me. Tobias. My angry face softens into a girly, childish smile.

"I'm sorry was this yours?" He asks cockily.

"Yes it was thank you." I say as I try and snatch it out of his hand, but he holds it over his head. And me being hardly 5 feet and him being almost 7 feet made it a little hard.

"Only for a kiss." He says leaning over, still holding my beer over his head, he closes his eyes and a kiss him, wrapping my hands arounds his neck. He puts his hands around my waist, the beer still in his grasp. While we are kissing I follow his arm back to my waist and snatch the beer.

"Ha!" I say grinning.

"No fair you tricked me!" Tobias says with a pouty face. He pulls me into another kiss and I break away, pulling him to the dance floor.

We join the gang on the floor. Everyone's there except Zeke and Shauna. But we can guess what their doing... After half of a fast, dance song, it breaks into a slow song. Everyone pairs up, even the single people find someone. Tobias pulls me into him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my waist. I rest my head on his chest and smell his cologne, it's a sent that I crave when not around him. It smells like pine and beach. And odd but perfect combination. As we swag side to side drifting away into the music I realize that nothing could be more perfect than right now. We fit like a puzzle, with him there is no puzzle, without me there's nothing to fill in the holes with. The song come to an end and the pace is upbeat again. After a couple more songs, and a couple more beers, Tobias and I call it a night. After all we have a big day tomorrow!

**hey guys! So a little fourtris action! I'm not sure if I got them we'll enough in this chapter but I thought it turned out really good! Keep posting comments and suggestions! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so, i'm not a HUGE divergent fan. I love divergent but i don't know all the places and details of initiation. So coming up i will be altering some places and adding others. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also i tried to make it longer. the reason my chapters are so short is: 1. I type all stories on my iPad which makes them look longer. and 2. I post multiple ones in a day so it make one big one. Please review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 4

I wake up a massive hangover. I sit upright in bed and realize that Tobias isn't there. Probably preparing for the new initiates the come today. I glance at my alarm clock: 8:36. Were supposed to be at the choosing ceremony at 9:00. I groggily get up from my warm comfy bed and walk to my closet. There's no time for a shower this morning so I get dressed in a long sleeve black half zip and black armor leggings. Armor leggings are the fit and size of leggings but they have way more strength and don't rip as easily. I slip on my black combat boots, put mascara and eyeliner on and walk to breakfast. It's probably over by now but I figure I can still snag a banana and some orange juice.

As I walk down to the cafeteria I see Christina in the line grabbing a bagel and an orange. I head to the end of the line, get my food, and follow her to a table. I sit down across from her.

"Where is everyone?" She asks. Glancing around.

"Most likely already at the choosing building."

"What do you think the new initiates will be like?"

"Hopefully not stuck up, more dauntless-borns think they know everything."

"Yea well Will, Shauna, and I are taking them so they will have to deal with me." Christina says, punching the inside of he hand like she's going to ruff someone up. I glance at my watch: 8:52.

"We better run if we don't want to be late." The choosing building isn't far from dauntless headquarters. It's close to abnegation, which is a 5-minute train ride from here. They always start with a long, boring speech about how important the choice is. That usually takes about 3 minutes, which gives us a little extra time.

Chris and I throw away our food and put our trays up. We head out the door to see if we can catch the 8:55 train. They come every 5 minutes. Sure enough I can hear a faint whistle of the train speeding towards us.

"Right on time." Christina grins.

We start running when the trains in view. I grab the slit in the side and pull myself up. Waiting by the door to see if Chris needs a hand. Of course, she doesn't and she's already in the car ahead of me. I walk up to her and we stand there, waiting to jump off and meet the people that we will now be brothers and sisters with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The gravel skids as I slide onto it from the moving train. Chris is already up and dusting herself off. I stand up; brush off my pants and head in the direction the choosing building. It's 9:01 and the building is a few meters ahead. When we finally reach it, Christina and I open the door slowly to make as little sound as possible. We tiptoe between the isles and I take my seat next to Tobias and Chris sits next to me. Jeanine Matthews begins her speech about the importance of choosing the correct faction. And how the test does not decide what faction you go to but that's its simply a suggestion.

"Did we miss anything?" I lean over and ask Tobias.

"Nope, you made it just in time."

A couple minutes later she's done. Then it begins. 16 year olds step up one by one to choose their new life. Erudite, candor, amity, erudite, abnegation, dauntless. When someone chooses dauntless, we all scream and pat their back and guide them to a seat. An hour later we have 26 new initiates joining dauntless. We cheer all the way back to the train. Once we run and jump on everyone makes it and 3 minutes later it's time to jump. The initiates hesitate at first then they jump. All except one. He waits till the last minute and jumps, but it's too late the platform has passed and he falls down in between the buildings. A smack and a crunch tells us he didn't survive that. The look on the initates face tells us that they weren't expecting anything like that to happen. It's really sad but hey, that's dauntless. If you can't handel it then its not for you. The dauntless members keep walking like nothing happend. The initiates follow slowly, still looking at the spot where he failed to jump. Chris, Four, Will, and Uriah take the stairs that lead to the pit. We would have jumped but that would have given the surprise away.

We get in our spots by the net and wait for the first jumper. He comes sailing down with his limbs flailing. When he hits the net he just lays there as if he can't believe he's alive. We all hold out our hands and he grabs mine.

"what's your name?" I ask him.

"Jake." He replies.

"FIRST JUMPER, JAKE!" I yell to the rest of dauntless. I help him off the net and onto the floor of the pit. Once he's safely on the ground he doesn't let go of my hand. Instead he shakes it.

"And I don't believe I caught your name?" He says with a smirk.

Just as I'm about to reply and arm wraps around my shoulder.

"Her name is Tris, and I am Four." Tobias says looking at him straight in the eye. Jake is almost a tall as Tobias and has a similar build. He's almost like a mini Four, except for the hair. Tobias has dirty blonde and Jake has dark brown. Jake starts walking towards the initiate area. Tobias looks at me.

"Ya know you're cute when you're jealous." I say kissing him on the cheeks. He grabs my hand in his own, looks down at me and says

"I'm not jealous. He was staring a little to long at you! I was just thinking how awkward that must have been for you, that's all."

"Okay Four, whatever you say." I laugh walking away.

"Tris!" He yells after me. I turn around and he grabs me, slinging me over his shoulder like im a sack of potatoes.

"Four put me down!" I pound playfully on his back. He carries me over to the wall and puts me down, trapping me against it. He kisses me, I kiss him back. We stand there kissing each other until Christina yells

"Ew! Get a room!" We laugh. And head back to the net. The next jumper is a girl. This time she grabs Tobias's hand. He pulls her off the net and she holds his hand sliding her hand up his arm.

"Wow your strong." She says. Tobias yanks his arm back.

"Go stand with the other initiates." His commands. I grin. I walk over to him and kiss him. Smiling into it.

"Whos jealous now?" He smirks. I make my face look like im absolutely horrified.

"Me? I am not!"

"Okay." He pulls me into him and we kiss for a while until he pulls away.

"Back to our stations." He says holding my hand, walking me to my spot. 23 more initiates jump down into the net. Uriah, Christina, Tobias, and I lead the initiates to their rooms. On the way there I feel sMore one grab my butt. I whip around and grab the hand.

"Don't." I look Jake straight in the eye and throw his hand down. I see Tobias getting ready to come over. I shoot him a look that says 'I handled it didn't i?' I continue walking and Chris comes up and slaps my butt.

"What the hell did I just-" I look at her and slug her in the arm. She laughs.

"So what's the deal with the candor?" She asks moving her thumb in his direction.

"I don't know, weird right?"

"It's almost like someone has a puppy crush." She taunts.

"Shut up." I laugh. By now we have reached the bedroom. In dauntless, the initiates all sleep, pee, and dress together. Once they realize that everyone shifts in their spot.

"Are we all living together?" A initate with black hair and brown eyes asks. She's about my height. She reminds me of me.

"Where did you transfer from?" I ask, stepping toward her.

"Amity." She replies in a voice barely recognizable even by a mouse.

"hm. Well yes. You will be peeing, pooping, changing, and sleeping all in front of each other." Murmurs spread among the initiates.

"Is that a problem?" Tobias yells over the group, silencing them.

"Get dressed" Christina yells. We leave the room.

"Let's go to lunch I'm starved!" Uriah grones. So we walk to the caf waiting for the iniaites to begin their lives.

**hey guys! So I make this chapter longer because the other ones were really short. I hope you like it! I'll try to update more! Leave reviews and requests!**


End file.
